A Small Boat My Heart is
by Lanerose
Summary: Dark. Bridge from Moving On to its Sequel Heero on the Dock.


Author's Notes: This is something akin to a bridge between Moving On and its sequel. It's just a shorty fic that could also stand alone. For those who haven't read the series - Heero has just lost his one true love (Serenity) for the third time. She's dead and there's a very good chance he'll never see her again.  
  
This is song inspired, but I don't know the name or title of the song. All I know is my cousin Erin sang it at my uncle's wedding. Naturally, I don't own either show. If I did, why would I be writing fanfiction?  
  
Hugs and chocolate to my beta readers. REVIEW!  
  
Quote of the Week - "The Silver Moon is shining high above the seas."  
  
A Small Boat - Bridge from Moving On to its Untitled Sequel  
By: Eternal Rose  
  
Heero Yuy, former prince of Earth and current pilot of the Gundam Wing Zero, sat on the edge of a dock. Years ago, he had met a princess here. Relena of the Sanq Kingdom. Heero grunted aloud as he paused momentarily to ponder about her. She was kind, yes, and she was always intent upon following him around and trying to make him love her. Did he? Heero wasn't sure. She had always been gentle, and regardless of all the threats he had made, Heero had never actually killed her. Love or not, he definitely cared about her, and was sorry for all of the pain he was about to cause her.  
  
Duo. Now he was a real card. On this very dock where they had met for the first time this lifetime, Duo had shot him. Wise-cracking and annoying, but Heero's best friend in his own way. He had cared almost as much about Serenity as Heero did. Always trying to protect her, even from herself, and to keep her happy. Come to think of it, he tried to do the same with Heero. To keep him in touch with his feelings, as Relena and Serenity had tried to, and (Heero snorted) to make him smile just once. At least he would have Makoto to comfort him.  
  
A small boat came drifting into Heero's line of view. Its sails were full of the wind. As he watched, the owner of the sailboat attempted to tack*. The wind disappeared from the sails for a few moments, and the boat lost some of its momentum, caught in ions. Then it was suddenly around, and the wind once again carried it on its way.  
  
"Serenity." Heero said softly. The boat reminded him of himself, the wind Serenity. It was Serenity's love that had always given him strength to go on. Without her, his heart was in ions.  
  
He wondered briefly how Quatre, his love's wonderful twin, would react to this his actions that morning. Heero didn't doubt for a moment that Quatre would probably blame himself, and go into a determined funk for months. Ami would bring him out of it though, and show him that it was only Heero's own determination to stay with his love. The senshi would all take care of one another and the pilots would be strong for them.  
  
Heero slowly lifted the gun that he held from his side to his lap and began to load it. He spoke aloud, even though no one could hear him. He knew she would, and she was the only one who mattered.  
  
"Serenity, I love you. I never said it, I never got the chance to stay it, but it's true. If you were here, I would gladly sing of all the love I have for you, and tell the whole world. I would deal with all the pain that I had to, just so that I could see you again. Now that you're gone, I can't survive. I can't breathe without you here!"  
  
He raised the gun to his head, closing his eyes. The sky cleared slightly, a brilliant beam of moonlight shone down on the lone man. It glimmered brightly as Heero pulled the trigger to end his torment.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"Kuso!" Heero screamed into the night. "I can't even die! Everything I do, everything I touch, is destroyed, except me! Why? Gods, why won't you just let me rest in peace with Serenity? Why?"  
  
No one answered. Heero stood there for a long time, just staring out at the ocean. As a slight pink - orange in the sky alerted him to the approaching dawn; Heero looked up at the moon. It glowed at him, and suddenly Heero's mind was filled with a kind of understanding.  
  
Even in death she still holds power over me and all my actions, Heero thought sadly. He supposed it was true. No matter how far apart they were, no matter what happened, they were bound together. It was their nature that tied his heart to hers, and deep inside he knew she wouldn't want him to die. She would want him to go on.  
  
Heero turned and walked away, barely cognizant that the gun had fallen into the ocean, left behind in his wake.  
  
~* End Small Boat *~  
  
*Tack - to turn a sailboat around by temporarily facing the bow into the wind.  
**Ions - when a sailboat is facing directly into the wind, very difficult to sail in  
  
The real sequel should be started soon. I'm on a vacation from school, so I'll probably have time to write it. Sorry, no sneak peeks this time!  
  
*hugs*  
~Rose  



End file.
